


Where I Belong

by Avangee



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, The Young Veins
Genre: Alternative Universe- No Panic!, Concerts, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Solo Artist Ryan, Yeet it Isnt smut, suprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avangee/pseuds/Avangee
Summary: "Uh- thanks, Omaha. I love you, stay beautiful," Ryan says after the last song, adrenaline and sweat clouding his judgement as he adds, "Hey, red shirt in the front, you can come backstage if you want."





	Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet this is a short boy. I might come back and add some more if anyone cares.

"Hey Omaha, you're beautiful. I never really used to talk in my old band, but now that I'm the only one, I guess I have to. Love you guys, though. This one's called Where I Belong, sing along if you know it." 

Ryan was terrified, his first show as a solo artist. His guitar strap was digging into his shoulder, it hurt but he didnt care. The notes came easily to him, he's been playing this tune since he was fifteen. He could hear the audience humming along, his eyes screwed shut as he started singing. 

"If you wanna see the sun, you're gonna have to dig your way out."

Ryan was particularly proud of that line, the fact that it took him a month of tweaking to get it perfect. It doesn't sound perfect coming from his voice, though, no matter how long he tries to sing it. He opens his eyes for just a second, looks at the audience. There's a girl with closed eyes swaying to the music, she gets it, she loves it. Or she just likes the beat. She knows the song though, Ryan thought no one would care about him after he left The Young Veins. 

There's got to be at least a thousand people here, it's horrifying. Ryan can't think about anything other than what he's doing wrong. A voice crack, a second late on that last strum, he's ruining it. 

"Where I belong," the audience sings and Ryan can breathe again, god, they know the words. 

He opens his eyes, trying to find someone who he could look at. The girl who was swaying isn't there anymore, a man took her place. His head is bobbing with the beat, mouth opening and closing around Ryan's words. Sweat is forming on his body, Ryan could see it shining in the stage lights. The man's pretty, his hair looks wild; the front's fluffed up and bounces as he moves. His face is flushed, eyes closed while his lips move. 

"You're beautiful," Ryan breathes into the mic, before the next verse started. The man looks up, he can't be more than twenty-five but his blushing smile makes him look younger.  

Ryan can't take his eyes off the man for the whole set, he would look away for a minute then be dragged back into his gaze. He's looking now, moving his hips in ways that is obviously meant for Ryan.

"Uh- thanks, Omaha. I love you, stay beautiful," Ryan says after the last song, adrenaline and sweat clouding his judgement as he adds, "Hey, red shirt in the front, you can come backstage if you want. Yo, Zack hand me one of those passes." 

Zack runs on stage and hands Ryan the lanyard, giving him an odd look as he returns to the curtain.  Ryan throws it into the crowd to Red, as he suddenly decided to call the man. He smiles with his whole face when he catches it. His eyes light up and his mouth just opens while his lips curve. 

When Red got backstage, there wasn't any question of what to do. There was no hesitatation, their lips tangling together and hands gripping damp shirts, "What's your name, Red?" 

"Brendon," he says. 

Ryan tries the name against Brendon's lips, groaning his name into the warm mouth. He kissed down Brendon's jaw, biting  for just a second at his pulse point. Ryan barely remembered where they were, couldn't be bothered to care about the stage crew rustling around around them. Brendon was beautiful. Really, really beautiful. 

"People are watching, Ross." 

"Call me Ryan," he immediately replied, he didn't want to start thinking of Brendon as some interviewer. 

Brendon laughs into Ryan's lips, he was so beautiful. Sweat soaked clothes mingling together like they were meant for it, Brendon's perfect. Maybe for the night, maybe for a lifetime. Ryan shakes himself out of his thoughts and tightens his grip on Brendon's hips. It isn't heated anymore, it's comfortable. They don't act like strangers, it's like they'd known each other for years. Old friends going back on old habits. 

"My hotel's just around the corner, we could raid the mini-bar," Ryan proposes, and added, with the memory that they had just met, "Uh- if you want, that is." 

Brendon smiles, the same smile he had on when Ryan threw him the pass, "Yeah, that'd be so awesome. But, I don't really do sex. Well- I mean. Yeah, I have sex, but I don't like one-night stands. So it's cool if you don't want to anymore." 

"You're more beautiful than I thought. We don't have to have sex. I wanna talk to you and get to know you. Cheesy shit like that. It feels like I've known you for a lifetime," Ryan rambles on, he's speaking into Brendon's neck, he hasn't let go of him yet. He doesn't think he'll ever want to. 

"Really? Most people get upset. But, yeah- yeah, I'll go to your hotel. You're buying out of the mini-bar, though. I spent all my money on my train ticket." 

Ryan and Brendon talk all night, they don't realise until the sun is flashing in their eyes. Brendon doesn't leave to catch his train back, he falls asleep in Ryan's arms. Ryan feels like he could fall in love with Brendon. He kisses Brendon's forehead before drifting off too, he doesn't let go. Not ever.


End file.
